1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sanding block for surface preparation. More particularly it relates to an improved sanding block which is round and rotatably mounted on a swiveling attachment member which is cooperatively engageable with the distal end of an elongated pole.
The device in the current best mode, also features an improved attachment of the handle to the rear surface of the sanding block which uses an angled or adjustable barrel providing for an angled engagement of the pole with the attachment member. This unique attachment provides for the user to easily sand using the extension handle at one or a plurality of angles of the handle to its attachment to the rear surface of the sanding block. Using this angled means of attachment provides the ability of sanding a surface at virtually any angle including a declining angle that allows for sanding of a horizontal surface, such as a ceiling, from underneath a ledge. Still further the provision of a round rotatable sanding block which rotates and has smooth side edges alleviates a constant and vexing problem when sanding abutting surfaces such as a ceiling and adjoining wall. Using this unique arrangement allows for the side edge of the sanding block surface to rotate upon the adjoining surface when contacting it thereby alleviating scuffs and dings which would be caused using conventional rectangular stationary sanding blocks.
2. Prior Art
Surface preparation during construction has been a requirement since the dawn of construction. In modern construction the use of flat surfaces such as wood and especially drywall, for walls and ceilings, has necessitated the need for finished sanding prior to final surfacing with paint or plaster.
During construction using drywall, conventionally large rectangular pieces of drywall material are attached to properly spaced wall and ceiling studs. This attachment by screws or nails is inherently damaging to the drywall material. Additionally, where the individual rectangles of drywall intersect in their attachment to walls and ceilings, there exists naturally a seam or void between the two adjoining drywall pieces.
The damage from nails and screws to the surface and the voids between the individual drywall pieces requires the use of a finishing material commonly known as joint compound and joint tape. A mixture of cementacious paste formulated to the task is applied over the dents from nails screws, and the voids, along with a tape, to act as a bond between the different drywall surfaces in relation to each other. In applying this tape and joint compound to the various surfaces needing it after installation of drywall sheets, there is created as a natural outcome a degree of unevenness between adjoining surfaces as well as over indentations covered with compound alone.
Additionally, some surfaces need to be scored to accept the next surfacing to cover the underlying surface in order to properly adhere. This scoring and surfacing of underlying surfaces is also conventionally accomplished by sanding using sandpaper or sandpaper attached to holding devices.
Such sandpaper holding devices are conventionally known as sanding blocks and have not really improved over time. Generally, such devices include a pair of clips biased against the rearward surface which hold an elongated sheet of sandpaper which is stretched over the front surface and placed in biased engagement between the rear surface and the clip. To install the first piece of sand paper or replace an exhausted piece of sandpaper, the user must hold the sanding block in their hand and apply pressure to the biased clip to open it and disengage the sandpaper in-between the clip and the rear surface of the sanding block. Installation of sandpaper is of course done in reverse order.
Such conventional sanding blocks have inherent problems which cause excessive time usage due to fumbling during installation of the sandpaper. Further, the use of such a biased clip device to hold the sand paper on the sanding block impedes the angles at which the elongated handle attached to the rear surface of the sanding block may achieve. Still further, such conventional sanding blocks, because of their poor engagement between the sanding block and the attached pole or handle used to move them are inherently prone to flipping over, wherein the biased clips and handle attachment can severely mar or dent the surface which is being finished thereby causing damage, lost time due to resurfacing requirements, as well as the potential need to replace the surface so damaged when working with expensive woods and exotic surface materials which cannot be covered over with paint and other surface materials. Additionally, conventional sanding blocks have an inherent tendency to mar and scar the adjoining surfaces when the sanding block reaches the intersection of such surfaces. Consequently, when sanding a ceiling, the adjoining wall surfaces frequently suffer damage from the sanding block upon the wall surfaces and vice versa.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,805 (Sanchez) teaches a dust free sanding device for wallboards and drywall that has a hollow handle attached to the rear surface with a knuckle. However, Sanchez uses screw mounts which attach the sandpaper over the rear side which impede the angles at which the handle may reach in relation to the rear surface. Additionally, Sanchez lacks the rotating attachment of the handle to the sanding block to aid in the prevention of sanding block flip-over and adjacent surface marring, and teaches an expensive and complicated sealed engagement of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,708 (Miles) discloses a device for sanding corners; however, Miles teaches the use of raised shoulder to attach the handle to the rear surface which will easily jam with the gap in the handle end causing the handle to stick on the shoulders at the extreme angles encountered during surfacing walls and ceilings. Miles is also not intended to surface flat surface areas but only in corners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,316 (Williams) discloses a dry wall corner sander for use with a handle; however, Williams is only designed for sanding a curved surface and by design is intended to rock during use and would be extremely prone to flip over on a flat surface due to the high mounting point of the handle to the rear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,305 (Brown) teaches a pole mounted sander for use in combination with a vacuum. Brown, while disclosing a mount for the sanding block on the end of a pole, obstructs the pole from achieving a descending angle toward the leading edges by using mechanical mounts for the sandpaper and also impedes the sideways transition of the pole due to the required vacuum accommodating mount of the pole to the back side of the sanding block. Brown would also tend to mar adjacent surfaces in corners and along edges where walls meet ceilings.
As such, there is a pressing need for a sanding block which will mount to the end of an elongated pole and allow for the easy attachment of a variety of sandpapers to the sanding surface. Such a device should inherently be stable and resist flipping over during. Such a device should also minimize the characteristics that cause flipping over of the sanding block through the use of curved edges. Such a device would be further enhanced by the provision of a mounting system for the pole to the back of the sanding block which allows for the pole to achieve one or a plurality of angles and even descending angle in relation to the surface of the sanding block to allow for the user to sand vertical surfaces and under ledges. Finally, such a device should prevent the marring of adjacent surfaces during sanding through the use of rotating edges.